1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating compressor, and more particularly, to a reciprocating compressor capable of not only firmly coupling a stator of a motor with other parts but also preventing abrasions and distortions with other adjacent parts during the assembly.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a compressor converts electric energy into kinetic energy, and compresses a refrigerant by the kinetic energy. The compressor is the kernel of a freezing cycle system, and according to compression mechanisms, there are various kinds of compressors such as a rotary compressor, a scroll compressor, a reciprocating compressor and the like.
The reciprocating compressor is classified into one using a method for compressing a gas by converting a rotary force of a rotary motor for generating a rotary force into linear reciprocation and the other using a method for compressing a gas by a linearly reciprocating driving force of a linear motor for generating a linearly reciprocating driving force.
The reciprocating compressor using the linear motor includes: a frame; a linear motor for generating the linearly reciprocating driving force upon receiving the power; a compression unit for compressing a gas upon receiving the linearly reciprocating driving force of the linear motor; a resonance unit for resonating movement of the compression unit; and a valve unit for controlling gas flow.
The linear motor includes: an outer stator; an inner stator inserted into the outer stator; and a mover movably inserted between the outer stator and the inner stator.
The outer stator and the inner stator are formed as a cylindrical shape, respectively, and the outer stator and the inner stator are lamination bodies that in order to minimize loss of flux, a plurality of lamination sheets having a predetermined shape are radially laminated towards the center of the cylindrical shape so that the lamination sheets can make the cylindrical shape.
In general, the outer stator and the inner stator are fixedly coupled with the frame. The inner stator is constructed as the lamination body by radially laminating a plurality of lamination sheets having the predetermined shape so as to form the cylindrical shape whose inner circumference surface makes a circle and whose inside is empty. Thereafter, a plurality of lamination sheets constituting the lamination body are fixed, and by penetrating the center of the fixed lamination body, the lamination body is fixedly coupled with the frame or an outer circumference surface of the cylinder. Such a process of fixing and coupling the lamination sheets significantly affects efficiency of the motor.
Particularly, since an interval between the outer stator and the inner stator constituting the linear motor influences efficiency of the linear motor, the outer stator and the inner stator should be precisely coupled with each other so as to minimize the interval there between. In addition, since force applies at the lamination sheets constituting the lamination bodies when flux flows between the outer stator and the inner stator, the lamination sheets should be firmly fixed. If the outer stator and the inner stator are not firmly fixed but separated from each other in a state that the lamination sheets are coupled to each other, the outer stator and the inner stator will collide with the mover inserted between the outer stator and the inner stator, thereby causing damages to parts.